Possession
by Iskalaktite
Summary: During his adventure in the church's underground Sebastian crosses the path of Leslie once again. Once he frees the boy from the cage something unexpected occurs.
1. Chapter 1

Possession

* * *

><p>One minute Sebastian was freeing Leslie from the cage then the room turned blue just like when the hooded bastard appears. Except this time there was only the keeper and Leslie in sight. Now he is being restrained by the Keeper. The monster was holding his wrists up on each side of Sebastian's head from behind. His legs were stuck in barb wire traps. Leslie was clenching his head with his hands on both sides, moaning, shaking violently on the floor until something snapped inside of his unstable brain.<p>

"Leslie ! Leslie ! What is going on !" Sebastian hollered worriedly, struggling vigorously against the stoic Keeper.

The white haired boy finally stood up, eyes shut, he walked slowly but decisively towards the detective. His demeanor had changed, he wasn't scared or uncertain. His steps were slow, sure but big and firm. The detective fought once again the vicious grip of the monstrosity but it was to no avail. The boy was now standing mere inches in front of him. Leslie tenderly cupped the older man's face.

"You're mine." The white headed boy declared in a calm voice as he opened his eyes, only to reveal that they were white. It was Ruvik's eyes.

Sebastian felt desperate, helpless at that moment. He doesn't know what this psycho might subject him to. What he might make Leslie do to him or vice versa. He attempted to break free once more.

"Leslie ! Snap out of it ! " Ordered the man, still fighting again his assailant. Instead of listening, the younger one smiled. His soft hands cupped harder the other man's visage. Holding it in place.

Leslie's face got closer and closer of his, until their lips brushed ever so slightly.

"Leslie, Sto-" Sebastian got interrupted by the kiss.

He kept his lips sealed as tight as possible. Leslie or rather Ruvik didn't appreciate, he slid his right hand slowly down to the detective's scrotum and squeezed brutally. Sebastian was forced by the pain to unseal his lips to groan loudly. The possessed took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other's or oral cavity. Their tongue waltzed together, accompanied by the vibration of their moans and groans.

If only Sebastian could use his hands to push the patient. But he couldn't and he refused to bite Leslie or headbutt him, he refused to hurt him. He wouldn't give that hooded psycho the satisfaction of seeing guilt on his features. Leslie left his mouth and continued kissing softly up his jaw then down his throat. As he proceeded on going down, the young boy unbuttoned the man's jacked along with his shirt. Once he was on his knees, lifeless white eyes gazing up to Sebastian's fatigued face and partially hairy torso, he undid the belt and unzipped the pants. Sebastian tried to free himself one last time before barb wire raveled all around his body, piercing his skin. Leslie stared at the spectacle with his flaccid penis in hand.

"Leslie...please...fucking stop !" Pleaded the older one. Two last barb wires wrapped around his face keeping his jaws separated.

A simple smiled carved itself on the boys delicate lips as he begin to slowly pump the soft member with his right hand. The 38 year old's face contorted in a grimace. The motion was bringing his neglected manhood to life. After the tragic death of his daughter, his spouse and him grew apart. Nothing exchanged between them for a very long time. Now we see the results of such neglect. His dick is rock hard because of a hand job performed by an unstable little boy. Oh damn ! A soft, pale hand traveled to tenderly massage his balls, rolling them as if they were over sized marbles. Sebastian allowed a groan to escape again. His teeth were clenched so hard that they might start cracking at any second.

As Leslie continued to massage his scrotum, his right index and thumb pinched slightly the pink head of Sebastian's penis. Blood was running down his torso from the various hounds inflicted by the barb wire still holding him in place. The possessed boy trailed his right hand down the man's chest and stomach, collecting blood on his palm. His bloody hand took possession of the hard member once more, tainting it with red.  
><em>How disgusting !<em> Thought the dark haired man. He wanted to liberate himself both figuratively and literally. He wanted to escape or die but also he desired to ejaculate. The boy circled the head of Sebastian's penis with his thin index. Then taking it in his hot mouth.

The boy shut his eyes, enjoying the taste of the man's blood and hard flesh. Leslie's head went further down the length, he took his time until his lips finally reached the base of the member and the tip was hitting the back of his throat. His nose buried in dark pubic hair. Sebastian was growling and moaning louder this time. Incoherent protests floated out of his mouth. This young autistic boy was very skilled or should he say Ruvik ? Either way, the detective was enjoying this way too much and something was telling him that he was soon going to pay the price. The only thing that was preventing him from cumming was the pain caused by the barb wire, he was never a masochist. Leslie dragged his tongue under Sebastian's manhood from the tip to the balls. He halted a moment on the scrotum, suckling and licking then reversing the path his tongue took. He pushed his lips out a bit as if he were kissing and made them run along the side. Up and down then back to the head again, where he wrapped his lips and tongue altogether and sucked some more before doing the same thing to the other side of the dick. Sebastian closed his eyes as they rolled back in their orbit. The pupils of the possessed were glued on him, examining him and his expressions with fascination.

The patient pulled the member out of his mouth, his tongue hanged passed his lips waiting for the train of pearls as he pumped the older man. Said man was using every last bit of strength he had to avoid what he knew was unavoidable. The young one's mouth corners are pulled up in a smirk when he noticed resistance, his pumping intensified , the look in his eyes is a mixture of psychopathic thirst and pompous slutiness . And it's with a loud raspy moan that Sebastian ejaculates in the autistic boy's hungry mouth.

He barely had the time to regain his breath when he was violently tackled to the ground. His misery was clearly not over.

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying this little story. :)<p>

I really like The Evil Within and the character Leslie. He's as adorable as lost duckling.

That's why i call him my little white duckling. Plus i don't think there's enough fan art and fan fiction about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian didn't know for how long he was out and would it time really matter in this hell ? He kept his brown orbs hidden behind his eyelids. He could feel the cold tile floor against the skin of his toned back and bizarrely his butt cheeks. There are bare feet shuffling around him, also the noise of fabric being discarded. The dark haired man was accumulating all the courage he had, simply to open up his eyes. He was afraid of what he might find in front of him. He heard more shuffling sounds for a few seconds then all noise stopped. This was an initiative for him to discover what lies ahead. Suddenly his surroundings changed and he woke up on the same old bed in the safe haven, he seemed to be tied to. In fact he was literally tied to the bed with barbed wire, hurting his bare body.

He would've struggled against the wire but a fatigue overtook him suddenly. He had to invoke all the tiny bits of will scattered inside of him once more to open his eyes and lift his head. The environment was black, gray, and white. There was barely any light except a faint glow coming from the ceiling. That's when he perceived a human form under the light pillar. The illumination was so weak, he could barely see it. The reflected on the person's hair and cascaded on it's naked shoulders. The face remained masked by darkness. The form was slender, delicately curved but not excessively, overall it was frail. If someone desired to overpower this person, she wouldn't have any problem. But that someone would have to be in the position of power in which the detective wasn't at the moment. Sebastian was so exhausted, his conscience was being swallowed by somnolence. His vision was shaking slightly. then being decided to present itself. It seemed to teleport in small distances or maybe it was Sebastian's vision that was playing tricks on him.

It was Leslie. His frail arms circling his naked body as if they'd protect it from what's coming. His head lowered to the side. He did not want to witness the spectacle in front of him as much as Sebastian. He looked normal, as normal as somebody like Leslie can. Leslie was beautiful, he was the kind of boy that made you question your sexuality. Skin as white and soft as a dove's feather, innocence overflows from his curious but fearful eyes, his slim curvy body begs to be taken. He was one of nature's 's attention was glued to the naked boy, he was mesmerizing. Even more than his wife and all the other woman he had dated. But that innocence embedded in the boy was the factor that made you question the sanity of your impure thoughts. Leslie was a full grown child. It wasn't right to think of him that way and he didn't deserve to be seen as sex object.

After a long moment of silence, the boy begin to heave. He abruptly screamed in pain which startled the tied detective. The patient fell to the ground on his knees. For a brief moment, Sebastian thought he'd seen Ruvik's shadow standing behind the crouching boy. Scrutinizing him, the situation and his reactions to it. He attempted to speak but his lips were so heavy. He felt like he was choking on his own tongue. He was praying for this sensation to stop. He stared at the cracked ceiling for some agonizing minutes and from the corner of his eye he noticed Leslie rising on his feet. His eyes turned white. His demeanor changed like a chameleon adapting to the situation. In Leslie's case, it adapted to the ghost possessing him. His pupils didn't leave the body on the bed. The usually sweet voice was mixed with a much deeper and raspier one :

"Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do ?"

With that said, the possessed advanced towards the bed. The barbed wire retreated to under the bed. The detective was free to move alas he didn't have the strength to do so. The albino sat on the man's shins, lying the upper part of his body on the thighs. His head was close to his flaccid manhood. He trailed his index finger from the base to the tip, over and over. That scientific curiosity was back as well. The way he probed his long member with such fascination could have been flattering had it been under other circumstances. The boy massaged the penis at a normal pace using both of his hands. Turning his hands on the foreskin as if it was a pepper container. Sebastian began to pant heavily. His skin began to cry sweat and his mind blinded by the vapor of sexual desire.  
>He swallowed the ball in his throat and tried to engage in a conversation once again :<p>

"Les...Leslie..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by a honey like voice.

"Ssh ! Don't speak, Seb, conserve your energy. Just listen to your body" These words seemed to glue to him and his foggy mind. Incarcerating the arousal to his brain in a sweet almost innocent illusion made of honey.

As silence reigned again, all that could be heard were the obscene slurping sounds that Leslie did while sucking vigorously on the length that he desperately wanted to bring to life. He was doing an amazing job just like the first time. He deep throated with such an ease. Each time his head went down the shaft, it hit the back of his throat. Leslie's lips halted at the glans, he suckled on it like a child sucking on the most delicious candy ever created. Sebastian was breathing loudly, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. His mouth was dry and he was exhausted. He wanted to cum immediately but the possessed didn't allow it.

He stopped sucking, it seemed that he wasn't interested by the other's penis anymore. The patient began kissing and licking all the way up to Sebastian partially hairy torso. Leaving trail hickeys as a sign that he had been there. Kissing and sucking on patches of skin here and there until he reached the nipples. He directed a naughty smile to Sebastian who could barely keep his focus on him. He gave a first experimental lick to the left nipple. Sebastian let out a strangled moaned. He proceeded by kissing it. His left hand went to the right one, meanly pinching it. That act provoked a complaint from the detective. Leslie giggled innocently. But the giggle sounded anything but innocent to Sebastian. It sounded evil. It was split between Leslie's innocence and Ruvik's sadism. Leslie continued to lick and suck on the sensitive flesh. He begin to bite a little bit, nothing unpleasant. Giving a lick as if he was apologizing. The possessed got bored of the left nipple and went torment it's neighbor, he bite a little harder the right one. That caused a bear groan from Sebastian. The man felt the patient smile against his sore flesh which was starting to anger him.

He sucked softly on the nipple and around it to calm it's owner. Ruvik was savoring the moment. Sebastian could almost hear him chuckle inside his head. The boy pressed a finger on one of the many wounds caused by the barb wire. The older man's face twisted into a grimace. His body seemed to wake itself up as the anger and frustration boil up within. He isn't as exhausted anymore. Why all the pain, why so much suffering ? Is this hell ? Did he die during the car crash and now he is paying for all his mistakes ? So many questions, it enrages him. He's had enough of this asshole, Ruvik. This Devil ! He did not want all of this.

Leslie is now sitting on Sebastian's lap. Supporting himself with both hands on his stomach. His eyes are no longer white, they're fearful and innocent again. The poor boy is about to cry.

"Sebastian, help me ! I can't control my body !" He begged, his eyes flickering between dark blue and white. His voice blended with Ruvik's deeper one.

At that moment Leslie cried in pain again. His upper body fell on Sebastian's, convulsing violently. The dark haired man raveled his arms around the smaller being. The possessed was crying and punching the bed erratically until Sebastian's embrace calmed him down. His hands were limp on the gray mattress. All that could be heard were small sobs slowly dissipating in the air. Once silence came back, Leslie rose right up mechanically. Eyes as white as his hair. He released a shaky sigh. Sebastian was confused and terrified. He looked at the boy raise his hips up a little to position his still rock hard penis at his entrance.  
>Sebastian attempted to intervene but he had gained a lot of strength with Ruvik within him. He pinned the older man's wrists to the sides of his head.<p>

"Leslie, stop. Neither of us wants this ! " He begin to struggle.

The boy only smirked at Sebastian and proceeded to lower himself on the other's manhood. Letting the shaft penetrate him(Shaft of light :D). Leslie moaned as the penis was balls deep in him. He then begin to bounce his hips up and down. Sebastian was shocked by the sudden warmth enveloping him. The possessed's grip on his wrists loosened and allowed him to grab Leslie's hips. He had intention to stop him, of course but it wasn't that easy. It's been so long since he had someone ride him like that. It felt amazing, it felt like heaven. He applied more force to his clutch, to interrupt Leslie's movement. The boy did not appreciate at all, he begin to claw at Sebastian's open wounds. He went to the man's left nipple and ripped it off with his teeth. The detective screamed so loud, louder than any scream Ruvik had ever heard. But i wasn't just a cry of pain, it was a cry of rage. Sebastian glared directly in the white orbs of the boy in need of an exorcism. Said boy was smiling like a demon, his teeth were tainted with red. Sebastian started to fight under him, push him off of him. Barb wire came back to tie the man's wrists to the bed. Now the angry man restrained again, Leslie continued bouncing up and down frantically. The sound of skin slapping against each other, their moans and groans were the only things that one could hear. To Sebastian it was so loud. Despite the pleasure, his anger didn't seem to evaporate the same way his reason did. On the contrary the more his mind became clouded with pleasure the more his rage boiled. It was vicious cycle. The more he stared at the boy's face contorted with pleasure, the more he wanted to hurt him.

What was this ? Where did it come from ?

He was bleeding from everywhere. Some parts more than others. This view, angered him. He struggled again, this time the barbed wire broke. He grabbed the patient forcefully and nailed him to the bed under his own body. Leslie was surprised. Sebastian felt so dirty. Sweat and blood drenched their bodies. He slid his hands to the boy's buttocks and lifted him as he kneeled on the mattress. He begin to move up and down, faster and faster, it became more and more savage each second that passed. He was slamming so hard into the Leslie, that he started to let out sobs between his moans. The skin of his ass was red as if someone had spanked him repeatedly. His half lidded eyes were focused on Seb's angry orbs. They begin to french kiss wildly. Sebastian bit the young man's lower lip, causing it to bleed. Leslie moaned louder at that. It seemed that Leslie or Ruvik enjoyed pain.

The older man flipped the possessed and pressed the side of his face against the mattress. The younger one whined like a child as the other remained pounding him brutally. Sebastian's had enough, he needed to release all the build up. This was the only way that was offered to him. With each thrust, he looked down at the pale flesh ripple slightly, it seemed that he was transmitting his emotions to the poor body and that it absorbed it. The whines, moans and sobs were so distant. He was deaf to them. His thrust grew even more violent. So violent that blood started oozing out every time his penis went back before slamming in again and again. The boy under him was holding the sides of the metallic bed. It was squeaking very loudly. There were wet spots on the mattress next to Leslie's closed eyes and open mouth. But the man didn't care so much at the moment about the boy's well being.

He flipped the boy one more time. Now going missionary. He uninvitedly claimed the younger one's mouth, almost choking him with his invasive tongue. Despite this, Leslie still sucked obediently on Sebastian's tongue. The older man imprisoned the patient's head between his toned arms. Their faces were so close, their noses and lips brushing with every movement. Their orbs were captivated by each other. Sebastian shoved his hands in the possessed's white hair and pulled slightly, he was looking for something to hold onto as his thrusts accelerated. He was pounding the boy so hard and so fast, the bed was shaking in all directions. He had the impression that the bed was going to break at any second now. He was so close to freedom. So close to ejaculation. He went faster. All he could hear was that music "Clair de lune" and Leslie's moans and sobs echoing in his head. His vision became blurry and the face underneath him turned indistinguishable. Then Ruvik's voice echoes :

_"Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do ?"_

He finally cums within Leslie. He feels something splash against his sweaty stomach and faints.

A few minutes later, he is brought back to conscience by crying and sobbing next to his left ear. He raised himself on his elbows only to see that he was on top of a desperate Leslie. There is blood on the bed, between the boy's legs but nowhere on Seb's body. He doesn't have time to gasp as a calm feminine voice coming from his right called him out :

"What have you done ?"

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

I know i did.


End file.
